Jane- knocking on Hell's door
Ich bin hier. Um mich herum liegen im Halbkreis sechs Leichen. Ich knie vor ihnen und eine einzelne Träne rollt über meine Wange. Die Gesichter, in denen ich noch vorher so deutlich das grausame Grinsen von Jeff gesehen habe, fangen an, wieder normal auszusehen und an die Menschen zu erinnern, die ich umgebracht habe. Ich bin Jane the Killer, und das ist meine Geschichte: "Ich renne, so schnell ich kann. Vor meinen Augen sehe ich immer noch die grausamen Bilder. Drei Leute, in die Ecke gedrängt. Ein Mann, der wie wild mit einem Taschenmesser auf sie eingestochen hat, bis die ohrenbetäubenden Schreie Aufgehört haben und von einer noch schilmmeren Stille ersetzt worden sind. Das dreckige Grinsen, das der Mann mir schenkte, ehe er in der Dunkelheit verschwand. Womit habe ich mir das verdient!? Ich bin doch nur ein ganz normales Mädchen! In der Ferne hörte ich Polizeisirenen, die aber schnell näherkamen. Sollte ich stehenbleiben oder weiterrennen? Ich entschied mich, weiterzurennen, denn ich wollte mit dieser grausamen Sache nichts zu tun haben. Doch gerade da, wo ich aus der Seitengasse heraus wollte, versperrten mir zwei riesige Polizisten den Weg. Sie packten mich, ohne auch nur ein Wort mit mir zu wechseln, und steckten mich in eins der Polizeiautos. Dann verschwanden einige, und kamen ganz bleich wieder raus. War es noch schlimmer, wie ich es gesehen habe? Sie sagten mir knapp und kühl, dass ich eines Massenmordes wegen verklagt wurde und brachten mich zum Verhörsaal. Auch meine Familie ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. Ich beantwortete die Fragen wahrheitsgemäß, doch keiner schien mir zu glauben. Als dann auch noch meine Mutter sagte, ich wäre psychisch krank, wurde alles entschieden. Statt in ein Gefängnis, komme ich in eine Anstalt. Meine Familie hasste mich schon immer und sie dachten an nichts anderes, als wie sie mich loswerden könnten. Ich weiß selbst nicht warum. Vielleicht mochten sie es nicht, wenn man mit siebzehn Jahren noch keinen Festen Freund hatte, mehr Gefallen an Büchern als an Filmen hatte, lieber alleine im Zimmer saß, statt zu Partys zu gehen... Egal. Auf jeden Fall verbrachte ich die Nacht im Arrest. Dort war es nicht gerade angenehm, vor allem, dass ich mit einem Jungen in eine Zelle gesteckt wurde, der sagte, wenn ich es wagen sollte, etwas von 'seinen' Sachen zu berühren, wird er mich verprügeln. Und so schlief ich auf dem Boden. Ob ich Angst hatte? Nein, ich hatte keine Angst, ich spürte in diesem Moment eher meine Hoffnungslosigkeit und Einsamkeit. Stille Tränen kullerten meine Augen hinunter. Doch nach der Trauer kam die Wut. Ganz still keimte der Hass bereits da in meinem Herzen. Ich ignorierte die anderen Gefangenen, die mich fragten, was so ein Baby wie ich hier machte und irgendwie kam dann der nächste Morgen. Gleich früh kamen ein paar Leute aus der Klinik, wo sie mich hinbringen. "Jane Carter?" Ich nickte unwillig." Sie sind wegen eines Massenmordes mit besonderer Grausamkeit verurteilt worden. Doch ihrer seelischen Krankheit wegen werden sie mit in unsere Klinik kommen, anstatt im Gefängnis zu bleiben. Da hielt ich es nicht mehr aus. "Ich bin nicht krank!", schrie ich. "Meine Familie ist es, aber nicht ich. Und ich bin unschuldig! Ich habe gesehen wer sie umgebracht hat!" Doch keiner beachtete mich. Ich wurde gepackt und in ein Auto geschleppt. Ich versuchte nicht mehr, mich zu wehren. Ich habe eingesehen, dass es sinnlos war. Die Klinik sah von außen nicht wie ein Irrenanstalt aus. Doch drinnen veränderte sich alles. Alles war dort weiß und grau, überall hörte man Schreie und hysterisches Lachen. Ich schluckte hart, doch ich hatte keine Angst mehr. Außer meinem Leben hatte ich nichts mehr zu verlieren, und ich fürchtete den Tod nicht. Ich wurde in ein Zimmer ganz in sterilen Weiß eingesperrt. Die Tür wurde mir vor der Nase zugeschlagen und ich hörte den Schlüssel im Schloss, der mir den Weg zur Freiheit versperrte. Ich seufzte und sah mich um. An der Decke hing eine kahle Glühbirne, die ein blasses Licht auf das kleine Zimmer warf. Ein Bett, das dem Bett in meiner Zelle im Gefängnis zum verwechseln ähnlich sah, in der Ecke eine Toilette und ein Waschbecken. Es gab auch ein kleines Regal mit einigen zerlesenen oder beschädigten Büchern. Dann nahm ich aus meinen Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung wahr. Ich drehe mich in diese Richtung und sah einen Jungen. Er war ungefähr in meinem Alter, er hatte schwarze zerzauste schulterlange Haare, einen weißen Kapuzenpulli, eine schwarze Hose und er spielte mit einem blutigen Messer. "Willkommen in der Hölle, Kleine." Ich erschrak, wich aber nicht zurück. Ich werde mir nichts anmerken lassen. "Wurde dir dein Messer nicht weggenommen?" fragte ich stattdessen kühl. Der Junge lachte leise. "Auf so etwas achten die nicht. Die achten nur darauf, dass du nicht rauskommst, wenn jemand verreckt, ist das denen egal. Die Familie kriegt eh nichts davon mit. Zum ersten Mal sah er mir ins Gesicht. Er hatte keine Augenlider und ein ins Gesicht geritztes Grinsen. Nun wich ich zurück. Erneutes Lachen. "Siehst du, solche wie ich kommen nicht grundlos in ein Irrenhaus. Aber was ist mit dir?" Ich war mir nicht ganz sicher, ob ich mit dieser Kreatur, denn ich konnte ihn einfach nicht Mensch nennen, reden wollte. Aber ich hatte eh nichts besseres zu tun. "Ich bin unschuldig. Ich habe einen Mord gesehen, und bin weggerannt. Sie haben mich für den Täter gehalten und wollten mich in ein Gefängnis sperren. Doch meine Familie hat gesagt, ich bin gestört, um sicherzugehen, dass ich auch ja nicht wieder rauskomme, und nun bin ich hier." Als ich sagte, dass ich unschuldig war, sah ich ein kurzes Aufblitzen in seinen Augen. "Was ist mit deiner Familie, mögen sie dich denn nicht?" "Nein, denn ich bin anders wie sie alle. Ich bin die einzige Schwarzhaarige unter lauter Blonden, und ich bin eher ein Mauerblümchen als eine Partymaus. Was ist mit deiner Familie?" "Sie sind tot, ich habe sie umgebracht. Sie haben mich nicht verstanden, später waren sie die einzigen, die wussten, wer ich wirklich bin, also musste ich sie aus dem Weg räumen." Ich riss die Augen auf, sagte aber nichts. Wir redeten noch weiter und wurden allmählich immer entspannter, später lachten wir auch. Der Junge stellte sich als Jeff vor. Er war in Ordnung, er war mein einziger Freund. Er verstand mich, wenn ich von meinen Eltern redete. Er unterbrach mich nicht, als ich ihn voll laberte. Er hörte aufmerksam zu, als ich von meinen Problemen erzählte. Ja, ich mochte ihn, vielleicht mehr, als ich es zugab. Sein Aussehen spielte keine Rolle mehr. Ich setzte mich neben ihn und legte meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter. "Wir werden hier für immer bleiben, bis wir sterben. Und wenn sie uns nicht bald füttern, wird das eher früher als später." "Wir werden schon rauskommen, Süße. Ich muss mir nur etwas einfallen lassen." Ich kuschelte mich noch näher an ihn. Zum ersten Mal fühlte ich mich glücklich verliebt. Ich fragte mich, wie so jemand wie ich sich so schnell in jemand verlieben konnte, doch es war mir egal. Er war im Moment alles, was zählte. Ich schaute zu unseren Füßen. Dort bemerkte ich, dass er Ketten an beiden Knöcheln hatte. "Warum bist du angekettet?" fragte ich ihn überrascht. "Weil ich es schon versucht habe, zu fliehen, es ist mir um ehrlich zu sein fast gelungen." Wir schwiegen eine Weile. Dann brach die dritte Nacht meines Aufenthaltes im Irrenanstalt ein, ich legte mich wie immer auf das Bett, Jeff blieb an die Wand gekettet. Ich war gerade dabei, einzunicken, als Jeff leise meinen Namen rief. "Was gibt es?" fragte ich. "Ich weiß, wie wir rauskommen! Ich brauche nur etwas von deinem Blut." "Von meinem Blut? Warum?" "Kann ich dir nicht sagen. Nur ein Tropfen, das reicht." Er streckte mir sein Messer entgegen. Ich mochte Schmerzen nicht. Doch ich biss mir die Zähne zusammen und stach in meinen Finger rein. Jeff nahm sofort meine Hand in die seine und leckte das Blut ab. Ich hörte, wie er die Ketten aus der Wand riss und plötzlich spürte ich einen scharfen Schmerz in meinem Arm, dann ein schallendes Gelächter. Jeff hat mir sein Messer in den Arm gerammt. "Du bist entweder viel naiver oder viel verliebter, als ich dachte. Wie konnte man nur so dumm sein, und sich auf so etwas einlassen? Egal, umso besser für mich. Ich brauchte wieder unschuldiges Blut, um gestärkt zu werden, und deins war völlig in Ordnung. Nun bist du die einzige Zeugin, also muss ich auch dich aus dem Weg räumen. Hast du mich wirklich nicht erkannt, Jane? Ich bin Jeff the Killer." Erneuter Schmerz, dieses Mal im Bauch. Jeff the Killer... Jeff the Killer... Ich habe diesen Namen schon gehört, aber ich glaubte diesen Shit niemals. Und das war ein Fehler. Wieder dieser unerträgliche Schmerz, wieder im Arm. Und wieder, und wieder. Ich sah zu, wie Jeff immer wieder auf mich einstach, wie mein Blut immer wieder spritzte. Ich wollte schreien, ich wollte weinen, ich wollte um mich schlagen. Doch alles was ich tat, war regungslos liegen und Jeff ins Gesicht schauen. Denn das, was mich am meisten schmerzte, war mein Herz. Stumme Tränen liefen meine Wangen hinunter. Jeff hatte Recht. Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein. "Dummheit tut weh, nicht wahr?", fragte Jeff, der Sarkasmus war in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören. Ich nebelte langsam davon, der Tod klopfte schon an die Tür unseres Zimmers. Ich hörte auf, den Schmerz wahrzunehmen, und als Jeff sein Messer mit voller Kraft in mein Herz rammte, war es vorbei. "Go to sleep.", hörte ich ihn noch flüstern, bevor es ganz dunkel um mich wurde. In der nächsten Sekunde stand ich neben meiner verstümmelten Leiche und sah zu, wie Jeff die Tür aus den Angeln riss und gemütlich aus dem Zimmer stolzierte. Sein Messer ließ er in meiner Brust stecken. Ich spürte plötzlich einen abgrundtiefen Hass auf diesen Typen. Ich ballte meine Hände zu Fäusten. Ich schwor, wenn ich noch eine zweite Chance bekomme, werde ich nicht aufgeben, bis ich ihn gefunden habe und ihn in solchen Qualen sterben lasse, wie er es bei mir getan hat. Wieder wurde es dunkel um mich, und ich wachte daraufhin wieder in meinem eigenen Körper auf. Alles, wirklich alles schmerzte, doch ich nahm es nicht einmal war. Das einzige, woran ich denken konnte, war Rache. Ich schaute auf mich herab. Meine Haut hing in Fetzen von meinem Körper, doch wie durch ein Wunder fing sie an, sich zu regenerieren. Alles heilte, nur die Wunde auf meinem Daumen blieb. Ich holte mir das Messer aus dem schlagenden Herzen, Blut spritzte kurz auf, dann war auch diese Wunde zu. Ich lachte, wie es nur ein Irrer konnte. Ich nahm das Messer, steckte es mir in den Mund, und ritzte mir von beiden Seiten ein Grinsen herein. Wieder das Lachen, vor dem ich früher vielleicht Angst bekommen hätte. Doch jetzt nicht mehr. Jetzt war ich kein Mensch mehr. Das Leben, was ich jetzt lebe, ist kein Leben. Wegen ihm, wegen Jeff. Ich habe an der Tür der Hölle geklopft, und sie wurde mir geöffnet. "Siehst du, was du aus mir gemacht hast, Jeff? Aber ich lebe. Ich bin hier und lebe, Jeff. Ich komme und hole dich, Jeff. Du wirst diesen Tag, an dem du mich umgebracht hast, bitter bereuen. Ich bin immer ein Schritt vor dir." kreischte ich wie eine Irre, die ich auch war. Jeffs blutiges Messer in meiner Hand, schmutzig von meinem eigenen Blut, wird jetzt meine Waffe sein. Ich werde meine Rache bekommen, das haben sie mir versprochen. Ich lief gemütlich aus der Klinik, von niemandem aufgehalten. Hatten die hier denn überhaupt keine Beamten? Wieso hat niemand reagiert, als ich von Jeff niedergestochen wurde? Ist jetzt ja auch nicht mehr wichtig. Aus der Klinik raus schaute ich mich um. Wohin jetzt? Ich entschied mich spontan in die Richtung meines Hauses zu gehen. Auf dem Weg dorthin sah ich ein verlassenes Gebäude, dass zerfallen war. Dieser Ort zog mich magisch an, ich ging rein. Plötzlich sah ich Jeff. Blind vor Wut stürzte ich mich auf ihn. Er schaute mich an. Blanke Angst war auf seinem Gesicht zu erkennen. Jeff hatte Angst? Sollte er ruhig haben, das ist mir im Moment sowas von egal. "Ich bringe dich um!", brüllte ich. Ich holte mit dem Messer aus und stach in seinen Bauch ein. Ich schlitzte ihn auf und fing an, die Innereien mit bloßen Händen herauszureißen. Ich nahm sein Herz, das noch schlug und hielt es, bis es aufgehört hat. Dann schmiss ich es mit voller Kraft aus dem Fenster. Doch mein Blutdurst war noch nicht gestillt. Ich schaute Jeff wieder an. Moment! Es war doch gar nicht Jeff, der verstümmelt vor mir lag. Es war nicht Jeff, den ich umgebracht habe. Frustriert, aber gleichzeitig beängstigt, so kaltblütig einen Unschuldigen umgebracht habe, lief ich weiter. Wieder sah ich Jeff. Und wieder stürzte auch mich auf ihn. Und wieder hielt ich sein Herz, bis es aufhörte zu schlagen... Und wieder war es nicht Jeff. So geschah es noch vier mal in dieser Nacht. Und jedes mal war ich mir sicher, dass es Jeff war. Und nun bin ich hier. Um mich herum liegen im Halbkreis sechs Leichen. Ich knie vor ihnen und eine einzelne Träne rollt über meine Wange. Die Gesichter, in denen ich noch vorher so deutlich das grausame Grinsen von Jeff gesehen habe, fangen an wieder normal auszusehen und an die Menschen zu erinnern, die ich umgebracht habe. Ich bin Jane the Killer, einst das normale Mädchen, jetzt das kaltblütige Monster, das Jeff aus mir gemacht hat. Ich klopfte an der Tür der Hölle, und wurde eingelassen. Aber ich komme nie wieder heraus, das ist der Preis. In der Ferne hörte ich Polizeisirenen. Ohne darüber nachzudenken sprang ich aus dem Fenster und verschwand in der Dunkelheit, auf der unermüdlichen Suche nach Jeff the Killer. Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Jeff the Killer Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit